The devil vs Oogie Boogie
2zq6hd.jpg Oogie vs Devil Gog.png|Gogeta46power Description Devil vs Oogie Boogie. Which two gambling main villains who own a cashino place will come on top? Beginning Wiz: Casino was created in Vence, Italty in 1638 by the great counsil to controlled gambling during the canival season. Boomstick: You can play poker, roulette, and my favorite. The slot machine. Wiz: But be careful because how much you bet or you will lose everything. Boomstick: Yeah right, I just won a million dollar from a cashino. Wiz: But then you lose the money when you give all the money to a fake nigerian princess! Boomstick: Maybe the princess is still paying for the food for her kingdom, you don't know! Wiz: Sure, but of course. Casino always attract all type of narfarious people. Like The devil from Cuphead. Boomstick: And Oogie Boogie. A sack full of evil and bugs! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? The Devil Wiz: On Inkwell Isles, Cuphead was playing with Mugman under the watch of Elder Kettle; however, against the elder’s warning, they enter the Devil’s Casino and start to play craps. '' '''Boomstick: So? I don’t see anything wrong. I take my sister daughter to the casino every Friday that she visits. ' Wiz: She five. '' '''Boomstick: Hey, if she learns how to play now, then she is going to be a billionaire when she able to drink! ' Wiz: Okay? They were on a winning streak when the Devil raises the stakes. If they win, they get all the money in the casino; however, if they lose, they lose their soul. And Cuphead roll a snake eye, and they beg for their life, so they must go to collect all the soul contracts so they can save themselves. '' '''Boomstick: But now let talk about the devil, he is the ruler of Inkwell and the owner of a casino. ' Wiz: But he didn’t become the ruler of Inkwell for by doing nothing, he can Create crystal balls that bounce around the arena, he can transform into a spider with his head that attack by slamming down three times, a ram with his hands turn into goat hands to crush foes, and turn into a dragon like serpent to attack his opponents. '' '''Boomstick: When you have done enough damage, he will enter his final stage where he summons a fiery axe, bat bomb that covers a wide radius, flaming poker chips, fat purple winged demons or blue-winged demons, and even cries damaging tears. He can regenerate, create portals, can increase his size into a building, and high endurance. He is strong enough to hurt Cuphead and Mugman that can take hits from explosions that can destroy buildings, including surviving their own attacks that can destroy building size mermaids, candy castle, to even robots. Also that he has his golden tridant that could be used to stap people. How did two cups defeat him?' Wiz: Remember, he still can get hurt and go into mental breakdown when hurt enough. But there the reason why nobody should double cross with the devil! '' Devil: You broke our deal...now it's my turn to break you!!! Oogie Boogie Wiz: Bug day, it used to be a traditional holiday where people stop caring for it because of it more disturbing and frightening holiday than even Halloween. Boomstick: It nice to learn about different holidays, but what it has to do with him? Wiz: Actually, Oogie Boogie used to live there. As the holiday is forgotten, the Bugs day door was removed from the Hinterland. However, Oogie Boogie escape to Halloween town and to plan to take over and replace it with New Bug Days. Boomstick: But Jack defeated him and send him exiled with Oogie Boogie retreated to his lair coming up for his next attack. When Jack was making christmas and with his minions captured Santa Claus. But soon Jack and Salley come to rescued Santa claus with Oogie Boogie get destroy in lava. Wiz: But before that, Oogie Boogie man acutally tried to invade Halloween town with his bugs and with Jack banishing him. Another time that Lock, shock, and Barrel sewed back Oogie Boogie back together to while Jack look for more ideas for next halloween. His plan is to switch brains with Dr. Finkelstein for one of his creation to make a trap for Jack to become the leader of the holidays. Boomstick: With Jack defeating him again, I seeing a pattern here. Wiz: So, let talk about his powers. First that he has a horse sized bug that can fires missiles, giant maces, cause shocks, and even summons pillars of bugs. Boomstick: Wait, I don’t remember he have that? Wiz: That come from the Video games, and he also have exploding dices to exploding presents. Boomstick: Just like King dedede! He can suck up air enough pull the Santa Claus and Sally. Wiz: He can control his shadow and grow as big as a building to spew bugs. Then he can even take blows from Sora attacks. Oogie Boogie have almost taken over a Halloween town twice and kidnap Santa Claus three times. Boomstick: But he still fragile and bit of a coward, however, when it comes to a nightmare. Oogie Boogie is one of the scariest. Oogie Boogie: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust! Ohh... I'm feeling weak - with hunger! One more roll o'the dice oughta do it! (The he rolls a snake eyes) What? Snake eyes! (Then he hit the table to cause a bigger number) Eleven, I hit the jackpot! Bye Bye, doll face, and sand-man! Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Death battle In a casino of Inkwell Hell, the skeletons are playing on the games, chips Bettigan was playing poker, Hopus Pocus was doing magic, king dice playing cards, and the devil counting his money. However, most of the people are surrounding a crap table with Oogie Boogie at the end of the table. Oogie Boogie: Look like on the roll! So, the devil call for king dice. Devil: Hey, who the one that causing all the commotion there? King dice: Just a bag full of bugs. Devil: Really? So, the devil walks toward the table, and say. Oogie Boogie: What you want satan? Devil: It just that you are doing good, what about we raise the stakes. Oogie Boogie: I’m listening. Devil: If you win, then you get all the money. But, if you lose, then you must give me your soul. Oogie Boogie: It’s a deal! The Oogie Boogie was rolling the dice when he got a perfect twelve. Oogie Boogie: Twelve, I hit the jackpot! I will accept it in cash, not check! However, the devil is hitting the table with the dice constantly landing on twelve. Devil: Loaded dices! No one trick me, give me your soul! Oogie Boogie turn around with the skeletons sharking around him. Oogie Boogie: Sorry Satan, but I was not to give up my soul. And the skeletons fall to the ground and roll away when the devil say. Devil: Then I take it by force! Announcer: Good day for a swell battle! And begin! Oogie Boogie summon a horse sized bug that crawl from the shadow with Oogie Boogie getting on top of the bug. Oogie Boogie: Consider yourself dead! The bug fires missiles with Oogie Boogie laughing, so the devil turns into a ram that send his long hands that clap together to block attack. Then Oogie Boogie throw an explosive present at the devil. Oogie Boogie: Special delivery! However, the devil hit the box with his trident that headed for the Tipsy Troop. Whiskey Bottle: Hey look *Hic* The boss *Hic* Give us a present! *Hic* Rum glass: How *Hic* Wonderful! Martini Glass: Let’s open *Hic* It! Suddenly, the present exploded into pieces, and back to the battle with Oogie Boogie bug summons bugs and throwing maces. Even one of the Pillars of bugs send Hopus Pocus through the ceiling. Then the Devil tears his own head that turn into a spider that grab onto Oogie Boogie face, and Devil head return back to his body when he sends crystal balls that often hurting Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie: You trying to dupe me! Then Oogie Boogie start sucking up everything from poker chips to skeletons to even Mangosteen. And when Oogie Boogie stop, the Devil turn into a dragon-like snake that wrap around Oogie Boogie that destroy him. Devil: You broke our deal...now it's my turn to break you!!! But then Devil was hit with an exploding dice with the devil Turing around. Devil: Who did that! Oogie Boogie: I played you as a fool! You didn’t fight me, you just fought my shadow dummy! Devil: Then let take it to the next level! The Devil jump into a hole he created with Oogie Boogie follow, and Oogie Boogie realized that he was in hell surrounded by magma. Oogie Boogie: Nice place, after I defeated you. This will be my new lair! But right now, where are you? Suddenly, a giant form of the Devil come out of nowhere. Devil: Good that you like it, it where you’re going to spend for your rest of your life! Oogie Boogie: You know what they say, fight fire with fire! Then Oogie Boogie turn as big as the devil and he attack by spewing bugs at the Devil. So, the devil blocks the attacks with his small blue demons, and he attack back with flaming poker chips. However, Oogie Boogie suck up all the flaming chips, so the Devil summons couples of fat purple demons and one demonic bomb. Oogie Boogie also suck up all the demons and body slam the devil into the ground with him top of the devil. Oogie Boogie: Any last word? Devil: Yeah, look behind you! Suddenly when Oogie Boogie turn around the bomb explode on his face with the Devil pulling out his trident to stab Oogie Boogie in the back and rip the green cloth. Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! The bugs are falling off pieces by pieces with Mangosteen fall off to roll away, and then the Devil finally kick him into the magma. However, one of the bugs still survive and the devil end it by squishing it. Devil: Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed! Conclusion Boomstick: Look like the devil win, but why? Wiz: It was an actually a one-sided battle. The devil is stronger, faster, and the Oogie Boogie only advantage is more battle experience. Boomstick: Wait a minute, I thought that Oogie Boogie can survive Sora slashes that can destroy the building? Wiz: Remember, Oogey Boogie Durability is very inconsistent. If he can survive Sora slashes, then how can Jack unravel him very easily. Even then, the devil also survives building attacks from Cuphead and Mugman. Boomstick: Another thing, if the battle took in Oogie Boogie lair? Should Oogie Boogie should get home avantage with more weapons. Wiz: Acutually, even when if the battle took place in Oogie boogie place, the Devil can simply teleport out when going to his second phase of battle. Boomstick: Look like Oogie Boogie luck just ran out! Wiz: The Winner is the Devil! Next time on death battle ???: GET BACK HERE! SLOW DOWN, I JUST WANT TO DESTROY YOU!! ???: Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Monster vs. Demon Themed Death Battles